


The Flame Emperor

by WriterSine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea is Edelgard in the opera because Dorothea is a star bae-be, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Technically Edelgard & Ferdinand too, Written for In Time's Flow, a night at the opera, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Years have passed since the end of the war to unite the continent of Fodlan. Accompanied by her two closest ministers, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg attends the premiere of an opera about her life and legacy.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Flame Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for and is available in the booklet for "In Time's Flow" the fan album produced by FE3H.FM. It accompanies track 5 "The Flame Emperor". 
> 
> The full album of 22 tracks and booklet of artwork and stories can be downloaded here: https://fe3hfm.bandcamp.com/releases

“Capital! What a capital first act!” Ferdinand said, as the house lights came on. Below, the audience began adjourning to the lobby for refreshments.

“It seems after all the years of teasing, Dorothea has not disappointed,” Hubert said.

“She certainly hasn’t,” Edelgard said, fanning herself. “But I’m hardly surprised. Back at the Officer’s Academy she began composing lyrics right in front of me.” She pursed her lips. “It was very embarrassing.”

“Lyrics to which song?” Ferdinand asked.

“I don’t know. The melody was most similar to the overture. But they haven’t sung those words yet.”

“Then we will have even more to look forward to in Act Two,” Ferdinand said, rising from his seat. He offered Edelgard a short bow. “If you’ll excuse me, I saw the Minister of the Interior was here, and I’d like a word with him.”

“You work too hard,” Edelgard said.

Ferdinand laughed. “You would know overworking when you see it, Your Majesty,” he said. “I’ll be but a moment.” He stepped out, letting the drape at the entrance to the box fall closed behind him.

Edelgard glanced at Hubert. “Don’t say anything.”

“What need is there when he’s done that already?” After a pause, he added, “Are you alright?”

Edelgard sighed and opened her clenched fist to reveal one of Hubert’s plain handkerchiefs, crumpled into a ball. She closed her fan and folded the handkerchief into a square. “I’m fine now. Thank you. I just hope nobody else saw.”

“I’d say you’re safe, everyone was too captivated by the performance.”

Queen Patricia's Farewell had struck her heart like an ambush. As the bass playing Arundel pulled child Edelgard to the prop carriage, the mezzo-soprano playing her mother had sung her final aria. Her voice soaring through the theater, accompanied by flutes and soft percussion.  _ "Be brave, my dear Edelgard. Though your path ahead be hard." _ Old grief, Edelgard had thought long suppressed, rose in her throat once again.

“But not you,” she said, tone light. She smoothed a hand over the wrinkled linen.

“I have one eye reserved for you always, Emperor Edelgard," Hubert replied, his gaze turning to the shrouded stage.

Ferdinand returned a few moments later. “Dorothea certainly took a few liberties,” he said, resuming his seat. “I don’t recall Arundel being quite so hairy.” Brow furrowed and eyebrows arched in a menacing look, he mimed twirling a giant moustache with both hands.

Edelgard chuckled in spite of herself. “The caricature of opera.”

“Good. Let the world remember him for the power-hungry villain he was.” There was a note of steel in Ferdinand’s tone, giving the words an unforgiving edge.

Other audience members were resuming their seats. At last, the house lights dimmed and the entr'acte began with bold trumpets and a deep bass harmony. The curtain rose and members of the chorus dressed as the Black Eagles Strike Force entered. Each took turns singing verses about the five years of war as they advanced across the stage, engaged in mock battle with the Knights of Seiros.

As they neared the opposite side, Dorothea appeared, costumed as Edelgard in the red battle dress and horned crown she had favored. Dorothea moved to the forefront and slew the final enemy before turning to announce that the professor had returned. On cue, the company member playing the professor entered, looking as if they had fought through a battalion. Their voice rose with Dorothea’s soprano, entreating the others to remain steadfast.

As Edelgard watched the march on the Kingdom unfold, one of Dorothea’s quiet admissions came to mind:  _ “The war gave me a little trouble, Edie.” _

Dimitri was dying. Collapsing to his knees before Dorothea, the baritone sang of his loss. The lightmotif for the Kingdom played under his mournful voice. Red ribbons hung from his costume, pooling on the stage. 

Edelgard remembered the rain pounding on her head, drenching her hair and clothing. It had soaked into the earth of the Tailtean Plains, turning it to bloody, clinging mud. Water dripped from her chin as she stood over him, axe at his throat. After his death, Rhea used his people, as she had used so many other humans, to save herself.  _ Dimitri, you fool,  _ Edelgard thought as the baritone fell, the melody for the Kingdom dying under the rising fanfare of the Flame Emperor’s theme.  _ If only you had lived long enough to see that you were just another pawn. Things could have been different _ .

The Flame Emperor’s theme carried through to the Battle of Fhirdiad, as if they had not stopped to tend to their wounded and dead. Flickering red and orange lights lit the walls and skyline of the city set. Edelgard’s breath caught. She exhaled and inhaled, filling her lungs with the still, smokeless air of the theater. A huge, prop dragon rose over the set, wings flapping. The audience gasped. A few people stifled shrieks.

Dorothea ran up a set of steps onto a tower near the dragon. She swung her axe, once! Twice! Wild swings that would never have worked in true battle, but looked very dramatic on stage. The dragon threw back its head. A great screech came from backstage. With one final flap, the dragon disappeared with a wail.

The music turned triumphant. Dorothea lowered her axe and stepped forward to the railing of the tower. The red and orange lights faded and cheerful lighting, like a summer’s day, took its place.   
“Hail, Emperor Edelgard!” the chorus sang, dancing around the stage. Some dressed as peasants came out carrying garlands of red flowers and draped them over the set. Two banners unfurled over the stage: one for Adrestia, one for House Hresvelg. The cast sang the last chorus accompanied by a joyful fanfare. The curtain came down.

The audience erupted into applause. Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand joined them. The curtain rose and the company came forward in small groups to bow. The audience became progressively louder until Dorothea stepped forward and sunk into an elegant curtsey. Edelgard stood, smiling, as she clapped for her friend. Others in the audience noticed and stood as well until everyone was on their feet.

Dorothea straightened and blew a kiss to the audience, then to the royal box. The company bowed to the audience, then to Edelgard. 

Like iron shavings to a lodestone, the audience also turned to her, still applauding. Cries of “Bravo!” turned to “Hail Edelgard!” and “Hresvelg!” The house lights came up.

Edelgard gazed down at her cheering subjects. She smiled.  _ It was all worth it, for them. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to see the artwork and music that goes with this story, it's available at https://fe3hfm.bandcamp.com/releases.
> 
> Thank you also to the lovely mods at FE3H.FM for the opportunity to be a part of this project. This project was such a pleasure to write and share. You can follow @fe3hfm on twitter for more info about the fan album or future projects.
> 
> If you vibed with my style you can follow me on twitter @WriterSpice for more.


End file.
